Perkembangan Sena
by Mayumi Koyuki
Summary: Sena telah mempermalukan dirinya dan Suzuna tepat dihadapan semua anggota Deimon Devilbats. Sena yang merasa bersalah, dimanfaatkan oleh Suzuna dengan akal liciknya! apa itu?/Chapter 3 as bonus chap! sudah saya aplod! DLDR!
1. Suzuna's Plan

**Perkembangan Sena**

**Chapter 1: Suzuna's Plan**

Mayu: Minna! Ini fic pertama saya, di akun saya yang kedua! Lho? Kenapa? Yaaa, kau tahu? Akunku yang pertama tiba-tiba tidak bisa dibuka selama hampir satu tahun lebih. *nangis guling2* saya sendiri heran, padahal saya sering login sebelumnya. Jadi mau ga mau, harus mulai dari awal lagi. T.T

padahal udah ada 15 cerita yang sudah kubuat di fandom eyeshield 21 ini... *sombong mode ON* (plak) XD

ya sudah, daripada banyak bacot lagi, langsung mulai saja dengan ceritanya yaaa! Kali ini, pairingnya saya ambil SenaSuzu! Dengan rated T!

Sena: Memang, seperti apa ceritanya?

Suzuna: Jangan sampai kau menurunkan reputasiku sebagai cheerleader deimon! *nodong pake AK-47*

Hiruma: Hey, cheer sialan! Kembalikan AK-47 milikku! *dengan aura iblis*

Suzuna: Eh? *melihat kebelakang* kyaaa! Kak Hiruma! *ngambil langkah seratus*

Hiruma: Hey, kembalikaaan! Jangan lari! *ngejar sekenceng-kencengnya*

Mayu: *sweatdrop*

Sena: Umm, jadi? *masih penasaran*

Mayu: Ah, ya sudah! _Okay guys, here ya go_! *ngilang (?)*eh tunggu! *muncul lagi (?)* Cuma mengingatkan, bahwa ini adalah fic gaje, abal, OOC ga jelas, buruk, sampah *seperti yang Agon sering bilang*, dan hal-hal negatif lainnya. Buat kalian penggemar pairing SenaSuzu, harap jangan baca fic ini! Karena bisa membuat jantung anda copot (?)! dan ada kemungkinan banyak typo, juga bahasanya yang acak-acakan kaya rambut authornya (?).

Hiruma: Cepat masuk ke cerita, jangan banyak omong author sialan! *nembakin AK-47 ke arah author*

Mayu: I-iya! _Okay_, minna san!_ Here ya go_! *ngilang lagi*

Sena: *deg-degan (?)*

Disclaimer: I don't own eyeshield 21! Eyeshield 21 itu punyanya saudara-saudara kembar saya *digorok*, Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata!

P.S: Disini, Sena disebut 'anak pendek' oleh Hiruma yaa... *digorok Sena*

_**Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

_**Tombol back menanti anda!**_

Di sebuah pagi yang cerah, seperti biasa, tim football paling terkenal di dunia (lebih tepatnya sih hanya di Jepang. *digorok tim DDB*), Deimon Devil Bats, sedang berlatih dengan serius bersama kapten tim mereka yang memiliki aura negatif begitu kuat dan diketahui bernama Hiruma Youichi, untuk menghadapi lawan mereka berikutnya di musim panas nanti, yang akan mulai dalam waktu 2 minggu.

"Bisakah kalian latihan dengan benar? Payah sekali kalian! Heh, anak pendek! Lari lebih cepaat!" sahut sang kapten dengan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan menembakkan AK-47 miliknya ke arah anak pendek yang sedang berlari itu, yang tidak lain adalah Sena.

"I-iya, aku mengerti!" maka dia lari sekencang-kencangnya, sambil menutup mata agar tidak mudah merasakan lelah. *itu salah satu teknik pribadinya ketika sedang lari dengan perasaan takut (?)*

Tanpa disadari, seorang gadis cantik dan manis sedang berjalan menuju lapangan tempat Deimon berlatih. Seorang cheerleader Deimon dengan rambut pendek biru tuanya yang mungkin nyaris hitam dan memakai _inline skate_ kemana pun ia pergi, yaitu Suzuna.

Sena yang tengah berlari dengan mata tertutup pula, tentu tidak bisa mengendalikan kecepatannya dengan baik. Alhasil, Sena otomatis menabrak Suzuna yang tengah berjalan tepat berada didepannya.

BRUK! *kira-kira begitu suaranya (?)*

Sena terjatuh diatas tanah lapangan bersama Suzuna. Dengan posisi Sena yang berada diatas Suzuna.

Sena berusaha bangkit, lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Suzuna pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ketika mereka berdua berhasil membuka mata masing-masing, tampaklah wajah kaget dan jantung yang berdebar kencang satu sama lain. Bagaimana tidak?

Sena saat ini tepat dengan posisi beku yang terus di atas tubuh mungil Suzuna, begitu pula Suzuna yang tidak bisa bergerak karena terlalu kaget dengan keadaan seperti ini. Wajah mereka pun hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Mereka hanyut ke dalam lamunan masing-masing dengan posisi yang tetap seperti itu.

Suasana di lapangan hening seketika...

Semua terpaku melihat kejadian yang menimpa Sena dan Suzuna.

"Ng?" hanya itu yang bisa dilontarkan Hiruma. Bahkan, kapten seperti dia pun tidak menyangka kejadian seperti ini dapat terjadi pada _running back_-nya itu. Hiruma menghampiri Mamori, sang manajer, yang tengah duduk terpaku melihat adegan itu juga. Hiruma membisikkan sesuatu pada Mamori.

"Hey, Manajer Sialan!"

"Apa?" sahut Mamori dengan pandangan tetap fokus ke arah Sena dan Suzuna.

"Cepat hentikan adegan konyol ini! Ini memuakkan!"

"Kalau begitu jangan suruh aku! Kau saja yang menyuruh mereka segera menghentikan adegan yang menurutmu konyol itu!"

"Hey, kenapa harus aku?" Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Nampaknya pertengkaran tidak jelas antara mereka akan dimulai kembali.

"Karena kau kaptennya!" sahut Mamori dengan nada bicara yang kali ini lebih tinggi.

"Hah? Seharusnya kau, karena kau manajernya!" nada bicara Hiruma tak kalah tinggi dari Mamori.

"Huh, ya seharusnya kau, karena yang memegang kuasa di tim kan kau, Hiruma!"

"Tapi ini tugas dan tanggung jawabmu sebagai manajer, Manajer Sialan! Kau tidak boleh membiarkan anggota tim melakukan hal tidak senonoh seperti itu!

"Eh? Hal tidak senonoh?"

Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya dari Mamori. Nampak semburat pink muncul di wajahnya. Dia sendiri heran, kenapa sampai harus mengatakan 'hal tidak senonoh'? _Toh_, Sena dan Suzuna belum melakukan apa-apa. *_Belum_?*

"Tch! Ya sudah!" sahut Hiruma sambil menenteng AK-47 miliknya, dan berjalan mendekati Sena juga Suzuna.

Sena yang merasakan jantungnya semakin berdebar cepat, langsung berdiri dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Suzuna. Suzuna pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sena. Nampak dengan jelas, wajah kedua orang itu merah padam.

Hiruma yang tengah berjalan mendekati Sena dan Suzuna, otomatis menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia mendadak mengeluarkan seringai khas miliknya.

"Yosh! Sudah selesai, acara mesra-mesraannya, cheer sialan? Anak pendek?"

"Kami tidak bermesraan Kak Hiruma!" sahut Suzuna dan Sena kompak, _plus_ wajah merah merona terpampang jelas diantara keduanya.

"Kekeke, dasar anak-anak bodoh! Baiklah, lupakan saja adegan super menjijikan tadi! Sekarang kembali latihan, anak-anak sialan! Ya-Ha!" sahut Hiruma lantang dengan menembakkan AK-47 miliknya ke udara. Semua pun kembali berlari mengelilingi lapangan, begitu pula dengan Sena. Suzuna duduk di bangku pemain cadangan bersama Mamori.

*_skip time nyooo_~*

Kobayakawa Sena, sang _running back_ dari tim Deimon itu kali ini sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Bingung, senang, dan malu berat! Ya, mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya tadi pagi bersama Suzuna.

Dan beruntungnya, hari ini Hiruma meliburkan latihan sore mereka, katanya dengan alasan akan pergi membeli peralatan amefuto bersama Mamori, karena yang lama sudah mulai usang dan beberapa diantaranya sudah rusak oleh Kurita yang terlalu bersemangat ketika latihan. Monta saat itu terlihat agak kecewa dan kesal mendengarnya. Sena merasa lega, karena dengan begitu, ia bisa menyendiri dan menenangkan dirinya dari semua perasaan berkecamuk miliknya itu.

"Haaaah..." Sena menghela nafas pelan. "Kalau mengingat kejadian tadi pagi..."

Wajah Sena mendadak merah sendiri.

"Arrggghh! Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh itu? Baik Sena! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau membuat malu dirimu sendiri dan orang lain, akibat kecerobohanmu! Ah, kalau sudah begini, aku sendiri jadi malu jika harus bertemu Suzuna," Sena menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Meratapi nasibnya yang selalu ceroboh itu.

Dan kemudian...

"Yaa! Hey Sena!"

"Eh?"

Suzuna nampak mendekati Sena dengan wajah cerianya, seperti biasa. Seperti tidak ada beban pada diri Suzuna akibat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Hm? Sena, kau kenapa? Nampaknya raut wajahmu terlihat... agak kusut?" tanya Suzuna dengan memasang muka _cute_-nya (menurut Sena).

Jantung Sena berdetak cepat tidak karuan.

"Eh? A-ano.. umm... a-aku tidak apa-apa kok! Hehehe.." Sena tertawa garing.

"Kau punya masalah?"

"Ah? Apa? Masalah? Umm.. rasanya tidak..." Sena nyengir ga jelas.

"Hmm, begitu. Baguslah. Eh iya, Sena.." sekarang giliran Suzuna yang jantungnya berdebar cepat tidak karuan.

"Ada apa?"

"Umm, s-soal yang tadi pagi.."

"Eh?" wajah keduanya sontak memerah.

"A-aku minta maaf ya, Suzuna! Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu! Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh! Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu malu! Aku... aku memang ceroboh! Maafkan aku!"

"Ah, tidak Sena! Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, kalau saja aku tidak berjalan di depanmu, mungkin kau tidak akan menabrakku," Suzuna tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tapi pada dasarnya, aku juga yang salah. Untuk apa coba berlari dengan mata tertutup? Hahaha, aku benar-benar bodoh,"

"Sena.."

Suzuna berhenti bicara. Kalau dipikir, benar juga. Untuk apa coba berlari dengan mata tertutup? Yang ada malah hanya mencelakakan dirimu mungkin. Kalau hanya berlari untuk menghindari rasa takut dari Hiruma, hanya tinggal menambah kecepatan, dan tak perlu menutup mata bukan?

Suzuna tak bisa memungkiri, kalau dia seharusnya menyalahkan Sena. Tapi...

Dia tak sanggup.

Semua perasaan anehnya pada Sena sudah tidak bisa ia tahan. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan perasaan yang mengganjal pada dirinya itu. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi!

Ingin dia berteriak dihadapan Sena, bahwa dia-

"Suzuna?"

"Eh iya?"

Sena membuyarkan Suzuna yang tengah melamun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sena.

Suzuna menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Umm, kau tidak marah kan, gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi?"

"Marah?"

Suzuna berpikir sejenak. Marah? Dia tidak bisa marah pada Sena. Kenapa? Entahlah, Suzuna pun tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri ketika sudah ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sena.

'Marah?' batin Suzuna. 'Hehehe, aku rasa aku punya ide!' Suzuna menyeringai ala Hiruma.

Sena bergidik melihatnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sena mulai ketakutan melihat sikap Suzuna yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Asal, kau tahu ya Sena.." Suzuna merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit marah (yang tentu dia lakukan dengan sengaja).

"AKU MARAH PADAMU, BODOH!"

"A-apa?"

Sena kaget mendengar penuturan Suzuna. Sena memang sudah menyadarinya sejak awal, semua ini salah dia. 'Ternyata benar...' batin Sena dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku marah padamu, Sena! Kau dengar! A-ku-ma-rah-!" sahut Suzuna sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ba-baiklah, Suzuna! Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu!" ujar Sena dengan ekspresi paniknya.

Suzuna menyeringai lebih seram.

"Benarkah?"

"I-iya! Benar!"

"Janji?"

"Janji!" Sena berdiri tegap, sambil hormat dihadapan Suzuna. Bukti, bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh.

Suzuna, ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Sena yang konyol itu. Tapi, dia harus menahannya, agar tidak menghancurkan aktingnya saat ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu..."

"Eh?" Sena hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Besok kan hari Minggu, datang ke rumahku tepat jam 8 pagi!"

"U-untuk apa?"

"Katanya kau mau melakukan apapun untukku!"

"I-iya, baiklah! Aku mengerti!" Sena hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kukuku, baguslah! Aku tunggu ya Sena! Sampai jumpa!"

Suzuna kembali melaju dengan _inline skate_-nya, dan berlalu meninggalkan Sena.

"Apa yang Suzuna rencanakan ya?" pikir Sena dengan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak.

*sementara itu...*

Sepasang setan dan malaikat sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang besar, dengan jarak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Sena dan Suzuna mengobrol tadi. Sang setan mengeluarkan seringai khas miliknya.

"Suzuna kira-kira merencanakan apa ya?" pikir sang malaikat.

"Kekekeke, ini akan menjadi bahan ancaman yang bagus!" aura setan dari sang setan semakin menguat.

"Hiruma, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu macam-macam dengan Sena!"

"Keh! Apa peduliku, manajer sialan? Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku!"

"Tentu aku punya, karena aku manajermu!"

"Manajerku? Maksudmu, manajer pribadiku? Kekekeke," sang setan yang tidak lain adalah Hiruma itu, menggoda sang malaikat yang sudah pasti adalah Mamori.

"Mou, maksudku manajer tim!"

"Ah, begitu," Hiruma menyeringai jahil.

"Huh, pokoknya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Sena! Aku akan mengawasimu Hiruma! Ingat itu!"

"Kekeke, coba saja kalau kau bisa manajer sialan!"

"Aku pasti bisa!"

"Ckckckck, seorang malaikat lemah sepertimu, tak akan bisa menghentikan rencana hebat dari setan yang kuat sepertiku! Kekeke,"

"Enak saja! Aku bukan malaikat lemah tahu!"

"Hey, kau ini lemah tahu! Sangat lemah! Kekekeke,"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Dan akhirnya, hari itu ditutup dengan pertengkarang tidak jelas antara setan dan malaikat yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik pohon itu.

Jadi? Apa kira-kira yang direncanakan Suzuna untuk Sena? Dan apakah rencana pengintaian Hiruma akan berjalan mulus? Apakah Mamori berhasil menghadang Hiruma agar tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Sena?

Tunggu di chap selanjutnya! XD

.

Mayu: Nah, saya yakin, kalau fic ini jauuuuuuuuuuh banget dari kata sempurna alias _perfect_! _So_, ditunggu reviewnya yaaa!

_**Keep spirit up!**_

_**Mayu-chan**_


	2. Sena The Maid

**Perkembangan Sena**

**Chapter 2: Sena The Maid**

Mayu: Okay, minna-san! Mayu kembali nih, dengan membawa chapter 2! Maaf aga lama postingnya, abis Mayu males buka inet. *plak*ngga ding, sebenernya karena tugas liburan DX

a-ano... sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah review chap 1 nya! HONTOU NI ARIGATOU! *sujud2* m(_ _)m

Nah, sebelum mulai, saya balas dulu reviewnya yaa~

Maaf ga bisa dibales lewat PM, soalnya, koneksi inet saya sumpahnya lemot banget! =="

Upload ni chap aja nyampe 10 menit nunggu! DX

.

**Nasaka**: halo nasaka-san! Salam kenal jugaaaa~ XD ficnya sweet? Huwoo, makasih banyak! Saya coba lebih sweet lagi di chap 2 ini yaa! XDD rencana Suzuna, akan langsung saya utarakan disini! Jadi, jangan kaget kalau Suzuna OOC! XDDD

**Rieyama Yuuko**: ga tau nih, akun saya jadi agak2 sableng! *plak* XD tenang, kalau inet saya koneksinya ga lemot lagi, saya usahakan baca dan review ficnya Rie-san! XDD

**Lionel Sanchez Kazumi**: MUKYA! Hontou ni arigatou! Saya ga nyangka, respon buat fic abal ini begitu positif! Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin di chap 2 ini, biar yang baca bener2 diabetes! Kekekeke *ditabok readers* XD

.

Osh! Segitu aja balasan reviewnya! Meski Cuma 3 orang yang review, tapi saya benar2 hargai itu! Sekali lagi, hontou ni arigatou ^^

Hiruma: Udah?

Mayu: Eh? *cengo*

Hiruma: Buruan ke cerita, tolol! *nembakin bazooka*

Mayu: HIIEEE! *ngibrit*

Hiruma: Hey, balik lo! *ikut ngibrit (?)*

Sena: Yah, berhubung Mayu-chan dan Hiruma-san lagi balapan ngibrit, saya aja yang bilang...

_HAPPY READING_!

Suzuna: Inget yaa! Ini fic OOC, gaje, dan kayanya banyak typo!

Agon: Dan ini hanya fic sampah! *nginjek2 fic*

Mayu: *jitak Agon* hey, sampah sih sampah! Tapi jangan hancurkan harga diri fic ini! *emosi tingkat tinggi*

Agon: Dasar sampah! Balik ke alam lo, sana! *lempar Mayu ke selokan*

Sena: Se-sekali lagi, _happy reading_... ^^"

Mamori: *sweatdrop*

.

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata! Dan sekali lagi, mereka bukan saudara kembar saya! *ditabok gitar sama Akaba*

.

~Minggu, pukul 07.30~

-Suzuna's POV-

"Huaaaah..." aku menguap dengan lebarnya, sampai-sampai keluar air mata disudut mataku. Ini hari Minggu, dan jujur, sebenarnya aku malas bangun dari tempat tidur. Apalagi setelah ada pesta bantal sekaligus pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan sahabatku, Miyuki, di rumahku kemarin malam. Haduh, rasanya benar-benar ngantuk dan lelah sekali. Untungnya, aku berhasil mengusir kakakku yang super idiot itu! Jadi, aku dan seluruh temanku, bisa berpesta dengan riang dan nyaman, tanpa gangguan kakakku.

Setelah aku terbangun dari tidurku, aku turun ke lantai bawah. Ya, karena lantai dua adalah kamarku dan kakakku. Tapi kami tidak tidur satu kamar! Tak sudi aku!

Kulihat kearah ruang tamu. Berantakkan. Ya, rumah ini bagai kapal pecah! Mulai dari ruang tamu, dapur, ruang makan, semuanya! Kecuali kamar kakakku dan orang tuaku. Teman-temanku tidak berani masuk ke kamar mereka, karena katanya tidak sopan. Huh, padahal kalau mau masuk ke kamar kakakku masuk saja! Biar hancur kamarnya!

Oh iya,mengenai orang tuaku...

Orang tuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah untuk waktu tiga hari. Karena mereka harus pergi bekerja keluar kota.

Dan kemana aku usir kakak? Sudah pasti, aku usir dia ke rumah tetangga saja. Dan untungnya, tetanggaku itu sama idiotnya dengan kakak. Jadi aku bisa dengan leluasa menitipkannya pada tetanggaku itu.

Duo idiot dalam satu rumah...

Ah, tak bisa kubayangkan!

Baiklah, kembali ke rumahku yang bagaikan kapal pecah ini. Jujur, aku malas membereskannya, karena aku punya banyak sekali tugas sekolah yang belum terselesaikan, dan harus kukumpulkan tepat esok hari!

Bagaimana ini?

Kukuku, untung saja aku sudah menyuruh Sena kemari. Kukuku...

Hey, kenapa aku jadi tertawa seperti Kak Agon?

_**Ting Tong...**_

Eh, ada seseorang yang membunyikan bel. Aduh, mana aku belum mandi lagi? Ah, ya sudahlah, biarkan saja...

Cuek saja Suzuna...

Perlahan kubuka gagang pintu.

_**Cklek..**_

Seseorang dengan nafas terengah-engah berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

"Sena!" sahutku agak terkejut.

Kenapa dia datang secepat ini? Apa jangan-jangan aku yang terlalu banyak melamun?

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. halo Suzuna... hah.. maaf aku terlambat! Hah... hah... hah..."

"Eh?"

Kupandangi jam dinding yang terletak disamping pintu depan. Entah kenapa, tapi ibuku percaya ramalan Feng Shui. Katanya kalau memasang jam dinding di dekat pintu rumah, bisa mendatangkan kebahagiaan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Apa itu benar?

Kulihat ternyata...

"Sena terlambat lima menit..." gumamku.

"Maafkan aku Suzuna..." ujar Sena dengan nafas yang mulai kembali normal.

Aku sih _okay okay_ aja dia mau terlambat lima jam sekalipun. Tapi..

Mengingat aku sedang berakting marah padanya, aku harus menghukumnya.

Tapi...

Aku tidak tega!

Tapi..

Ah ya sudahlah!

Saatnya kujalankan rencanaku! Kukuku...

Devil Suzuna beraksi!

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanyaku dengan nada yang agak ketus.

"Maaf Suzuna! Aku sudah berlari dari rumahku dengan Devil Bat Ghost! Tapi jalanan yang padat, serta jarak rumahku dan rumahmu yang jauh, menghambatku. Maaf Suzuna, maaf!"

"Tidak kumaafkan!" sahutku cuek sambil memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Apa? Ayolah Suzuna! Aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan terlambat! Ini juga bukan kemauanku!"

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu terlambat, payah? Aku tidak memberikan toleransi sedikit pun tahu! Aku sudah menunggu, dan kau malah terlambat! Giliran janjian dengan Kak Hiruma, baru kau datang tepat waktu!"

"I-itu kan... Suzuna, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Kak Hiruma, bukan? Aku terlambat, maut menjemputku!" Sena sendiri merinding ketika mengucapkannya.

"_Who care_? Ah, aku tahu! Mungkin aku juga harus sekejam Kak Hiruma ya? Baru kau akan datang tepat waktu?"

"Eh? Su-Suzuna-"

"Sudah cukup! Jangan banyak bicara lagi!"

"Ba-baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku akan tetap berdiri disini Suzuna?"

"Bodoh! Ya tentu saja masuk! Ayo!" kataku sedikit... membentak?

Aku dan Sena masuk ke dalam rumah.

*_Di lain tempat..._*

-Normal POV-

Seseorang dengan mengenakan topi hitam, mantel hitam, kaos hitam, celana hitam, serta sepatu _sport_ hitam, sedang bersembunyi diatas atap rumah Suzuna.

"Kekekekeke, si cheer sialan itu sudah mulai ya? Baiklah..." orang *atau setan?* itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku hitam kecil yang bertuliskan Akuma Techou.

Makhluk (?) itu menyelinap ke sekitar rumah Suzuna.

*_Kembali ke rumah Suzuna..._*

-Sena's POV-

Aku dan Suzuna mulai memasuki rumah Suzuna.

Aku masuk ke ruang tamu...

Dan...

"Hiiiieeeee?" teriakku kaget saat melihat ruang tamunya yang begitu..

Hancur mungkin?

Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada maling masuk?

"Baik, Sena! Kau tunggu disini! Aku akan ambil sesuatu!" sahut Suzuna sambil naik ke lantai dua.

_**DEG!**_

Entah kenapa, perasaanku sangat tidak enak. Dan ini sudah dimulai dari kemarin. Apa yang akan terjadi?

Dan...

Dan kenapa Suzuna benar-benar bersikap sedingin itu padaku? Setahuku, kalau dia marah, besoknya bisa kembali jadi Suzuna yang ceria seperti biasanya. Apa dia benar-benar marah gara-gara kejadian pagi itu? Separah itukah?

Oh, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Suzuna.

Minta maaf gara-gara terlambat lima menit saja tidak dimaafkan. Maafkan aku Suzuna...

"Senaaaa!"

"Eh?"

Suzuna memanggilku dari lantai dua. Ada apa? Aku langsung naik ke atas, dan kulihat Suzuna berdiri di depan kamarnya.

Setidaknya, karena pintu yang tertutup itu bertuliskan "Suzuna's Bedroom,".

Dan dia membawa baju...

Bukan, itu seragam! Dan bukan seragam amefuto!

Itu... seragam...

Maid?

Hey, untuk apa?

"U-untuk apa seragam itu, Suzuna? Kau memintaku untuk memberikannya pada seseorang?"

"Bukan..."

"Lalu?"

Suzuna, melemparkan seragam itu padaku. Untung bisa kutangkap, meski dengan agak gelagapan.

"Pakai!" sahut Suzuna tiba-tiba.

"APA?" mataku terbelalak mendengarnya.

Aku harus memakai seragam ini? Hey, yang benar saja Suzuna! Kau bercanda kan?

"Kubilang pakai!"

"Ta-tapi Suzuna! Kenapa aku harus memakai seragam ini? Dan... dan apakah.. tidak ada seragam yang rancangannya untuk laki-laki? Ini kan model untuk perempuan.." Aku _sweatdrop_ saat mengatakannya.

"Kemarin kau bilang mau melakukan apapun untukku, supaya aku memaafkan kesalahanmu! Dan sekarang? Kenapa kau malah menolak? Kau sudah terlanjur memberikan janji padaku, dan kau tahu? Setiap orang yang sudah berjanji padaku, tidak boleh mengingkarinya, atau dia akan merasakan akibatnya!"

"Tapi Suzuna, untuk apa aku memakai ini?"

"Sudah, pakai saja!"

"Tapi-"

"CEPAT PAKAI!"

"I-iya!"

Aku mulai membuka kancing bajuku.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?"

"Mengganti bajuku. Kau yang menyuruhku begitu kan?"

"SENA BAKA! Ganti baju jangan disini! Dikamarku saja sana!"

"HIIEE! Be-benar juga! Maaf Suzuna!"

Aku lari ke kamar Suzuna, dan menutup pintunya. Aku yakin, mukaku pasti sangat merah saat ini. Dan kulihat sepintas wajahnya Suzuna juga memerah tadi. Hey, dia _blushing_? Hahaha, aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Lucu sekali dia..

Eh, apa?

*_Di tempat lain..._*

-Normal POV-

Setan yang sedari tadi mengintip Suzuna dan Sena saat ini sedang bersembunyi dibalik jendela kamar Suzuna yang tertutup gorden itu.

Untung ada celah kecil, dan itu memudahkan dia untuk mengintip dan menguping percakapan Sena dan Suzuna tadi.

"Kekekeke, lihatlah, betapa konyolnya kau memakai baju itu anak pendek! Kekekeke..."

Setan itu memotret Sena yang sudah memakai baju maid. Dan memasukkannya ke daftar ancaman dalam Akuma Techou.

Tiba-tiba, seorang malaikat cantik yang kebetulan melewati rumah Suzuna saat berjalan-jalan, melihat tingkah sang setan yang sudah benar-benar kelewat batas menurutnya.

Sang malaikat, Anezaki Mamori, menghampiri sang setan yang tidak lain adalah Hiruma Youichi.

"Hiruma!"

"Eh?"

Hiruma melihat ke bawah. Tepat disamping tangga yang dia pakai untuk meraih jendela kamar Suzuna sekaligus untuk pijakannya saat ini terdapat Mamori yang sudah memasang ekspresi marah padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini manajer sialan?" sahut Hiruma dengan nada bicara agak pelan, karena takut ketahuan Sena yang sedang ganti baju dengan seragam maid itu.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bicara begitu, Hiruma! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengintip Suzuna hah?" Mamori tidak memelankan suaranya. Lebih baik Suzuna mengetahui semua ini pikirnya.

"Sssst! Pelankan suaramu, manajer sialan! Lagipula, siapa yang mengintip si cheer sialan itu? Tak sudi aku! Lebih baik mengintipmu!" Hiruma langsung memalingkan mukanya dari Mamori, dan nampak semburat pink muncul di wajahnya.

Sedangkan wajah Mamori sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Tapi...

Dia bilang lebih baik mengintip Mamori. Dan itu berarti...

"HIRUMA! Apa jangan-jangan kau pernah mengintipku ya, hah?"

"Eh, apa?" Hiruma sontak melihat ke arah Mamori lagi.

"KURANG AJAAAR!"

"HAH?"

Mamori menjatuhkan tangga tempat Hiruma berpijak. Dan otomatis, tangga itu terjatuh beserta Hiruma.

"KYAAA!" teriak Hiruma.

_**BRUK**_

Hiruma tepar seketika. Mamori menghampiri Hiruma yang sedang merintih kesakitan karena kepalanya yang jatuh lebih dulu. Untung dia tidak gagar otak!

"Mamori..." Hiruma menggeram.

"Eh?" Mamori yang memasang ekspresi marah, langsung berubah menjadi kaget.

Kaget karena Hiruma menyebut namanya. "Apa, Hiruma?" sahut Mamori tetap pura-pura marah.

"Dasar manajer tolol!" Hiruma langsung berdiri dan menatap Mamori lurus-lurus.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Heh, untung aku tidak kena gagar otak atau amnesia gara-gara kau, manajer bodoh!"

"Kenapa menyalahkan aku? Harusnya kau yang sadar diri! Buat apa coba naik ke atas jendela kamar Suzuna? Tidak ada gunanya tahu!"

"Nah, kenapa kau mengurusiku kalau begitu? Toh, itu kan urusanku, untuk apa kau ikut campur?"

"Hey! Ingat ya, Suzuna itu teman satu tim kita! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu macam-macam padanya!"

"Siapa juga yang macam-macam dengan si cheer sialan? Lagipula, bukannya kau hanya melindungi si anak pendek itu?"

"Huh, untuk apa aku harus menjelaskannya padamu? Itu bukan hal penting! Lagipula-"

_**SREK**_

"Eh?" sahut kedua orang yang tengah bertengkar itu. Mereka sontak melihat ke atas. Jendela kamar Suzuna terbuka, dan nampaknya akan ada seseorang yang keluar.

Hiruma menutup mulut Mamori dan menyeretnya untuk bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

Mamori yang memberontak, tentu membuat Hiruma kesal. Lalu Hiruma mendekap Mamori ke dalam dada bidangnya, agar manajernya itu tidak banyak bicara lagi dibalik pohon.

Jantung keduanya berdebar cepat saat itu.

*_kembali ke rumah Suzuna..._*

-Sena's POV-

Kubuka jendela kamar Suzuna, karena sepertinya tadi aku mendengar ada suara orang terjatuh. Dan suara itu seperti suara... Kak Hiruma? Dan aku juga merasa mendengar suara Kak Mamori tadi!

Tapi...

Kupandang diluar jendela, kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kecuali tangga yang tergeletak disamping pohon rindang milik Suzuna itu. Yah, mungkin yang jatuh itu tangga yang tidak sengaja tersenggol oleh kucing mungkin?

Tapi, darimana asal suara Kak Mamori dan Kak Hiruma?

"SENAAAAA!"

"I-iya Suzuna!"

Ah, lupakan saja. Tujuanku kesini kan untuk menebus kesalahanku pada Suzuna, bukan mencari Kak Mamori dan Kak Hiruma.

Langsung saja kuhampiri Suzuna yang memanggilku di dapur itu.

Saat sampai di lantai bawah, kulihat dapurnya pun tidak kalah berantakan dengan ruang tamu dan kamarnya tadi. Apakah Suzuna tidak pernah membersihkan rumahnya? Minimal, kamarnya sendiri mungkin?

"Baik Sena! Acara penebusan kesalahanmu akan segera kumulai!" ucap Suzuna yang membuatku cukup merinding ketika mendengarnya.

"Ba-baiklah..." aku hanya tertunduk lesu.

"Yak! Sena, sekarang, kau bersihkan seluruh ruang dapur ini, dan buatkan aku makanan! Hmm, apa ya? Ah, omellet saja cukup kok!"

Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Suzuna menyuruh-nyuruh aku layaknya seorang pembantu? Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa aku harus memakai seragam maid ini. Tapi aku bersyukur, karena Suzuna itu tidak seperti Kak Hiruma. Karena jika Suzuna ketularan sifat Kak Hiruma, bisa-bisa dia langsung memotretku dan memasukkan fotoku ke dalam buku ancamannya.

Suzuna pun naik menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya. Ah, mukaku jadi merah membayangkannya.

Baik, Sena! Kau mulai berpikir macam-macam! Sekarang, cepat kerjakan tugasmu, atau Suzuna tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu seumur hidup! Aku pun mulai mengerjakan semua pekerjaan berat ini. Yosh! Kumulai dari menyapu dan mengepel dahulu saja.

*_Satu jam kemudian..._*

Kulihat semua lantai sudah bersih! Bagus! Kalau dipikir, cepat juga ya kerjaku?

Sekarang mari mulai dengan membuat omellet. Hmm, untung aku sering membuat omellet di rumah. Hehehe, aku jadi bangga dengan kemampuan memasakku.

Tidak lama setelah omellet siap, Suzuna turun ke lantai bawah. Kulihat Suzuna membawa buku-buku pelajaran di tangannya yang lumayan banyak. Aku berinisiatif membawakannya dan menaruhnya di ruang tamu. Sekalian, aku harus segera menata kembali ruang tamu yang acak-acakan ini. Ah, aku benar-benar bersikap layaknya pembantu asli Suzuna sekarang.

Ketika aku mengelap kaca jendela, kulihat Suzuna tengah menyantap omellet buatanku. Apakah enak menurutnya? Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu menghiraukannya. Karena aku yakin betul, masakanku pasti enak! Hahaha, _okay_, sekarang aku mulai agak sombong.

Hey, sepertinya Suzuna suda selesai makan. Kebetulan, aku juga sudah selesai mengelap seluruh jendela rumah Suzuna, jadi aku sekalian ambil piring bekas omelletnya dan mencucinya. Kalau Kak Hiruma melihat ini, dia pasti bilang aku ini budak yang sangat berguna.

Haaah, ironis sekali...

Hmm, sepertinya Suzuna menuju ruang tamu yang sudah tertata kembali dengan sempurna itu. Hahaha, aku bangga, karena ternyata aku ini laki-laki yang bisa bekerja keras juga.

Baik, aku sombong lagi! Aku akui itu...

Hmm, kulihat Suzuna mengambil buku-buku yang kusimpan di meja tadi. Sepertinya, dia sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Pantas dia tidak membereskan rumahnya hari ini. Pasti karena tugas sekolahnya yang menumpuk. Tapi, apa mungkin juga karena dia malas? Ah, entahlah...

Eh, aku hampir lupa! Ada satu ruangan lagi yang belum aku bersihkan! Kamar Suzuna! Tapi...

Itu kan ruangan pribadinya, apa dia akan mempersilahkanku? Ah, lebih baik aku tanya saja. Daripada ada salah paham?

"A-ano.. Suzuna.."

"Ng?" Suzuna tetap fokus pada tugasnya. Kulihat ada lima tumpuk buku disampingnya. Sebanyak itukah tugasnya?

"Aku, mau membersihkan kamarmu, boleh tidak? Karena, hanya tinggal kamarmu saja yang belum aku bersihkan! Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyentuh apapun! Aku janji!"

"Terserah kau..." jawab Suzuna singkat. Sangat singkat.

Kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa aku masuk ke kamarnya sekarang. Hey, tadi saat ganti baju juga aku masuk ke kamarnya kan?

_**CKLEK**_

Kubuka pintu kamar Suzuna. Nampaknya, barang-barang miliknya sudah dia tata kembali ke tempatnya ketika ganti baju sehabis mandi tadi. Bagus, kalau begitu, aku hanya tinggal membersihkan jendelanya saja.

Ku lap jendelanya, hingga bersih bening, seperti tanpa kaca! *hey, itu iklan!*

Dan, oh! Ada debu yang cukup tebal disekitar meja belajarnya. Kubersihkan juga ah...

Toh, aku tidak menyentuh apapun kan?

Ketika asyik membersihkan meja belajar Suzuna, aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah foto. Foto itu jatuh dengan bagian belakang foto yang berada diatasnya. Kuambil foto itu.

Tadinya aku ingin menyimpannya lagi di tempatnya semula, tapi saat kulihat tulisan yang tertera pada foto itu, aku mengurungkan niatku.

**AISHITERU**

Itulah tulisan yang tertera pada foto itu. Kubalik fotonya, dan kulihat pada foto itu, ada gambar...

Aku?

Eh? Aku?

Mukaku terasa panas melihatnya. Dia menyimpan fotoku yang sedang mengenakan seragam amefuto itu. Dan kulihat, aku tidak mengenakan helm saat itu. Oh, ini foto ketika kami berlatih tanding dengan tim Bando Spiders. Karena kulihat, jauh dibelakangku ada Akaba, Kotaro, dan Julie yang nampaknya sedang bertengkar itu.

Baik Sena! Kau mulai keterlaluan! Seenaknya saja mengambil barang orang. Buru-buru kusimpan kembali foto itu di tempatnya, seperti keadaannya yang semula. Dan aku langsung keluar dari kamar Suzuna.

Cepat-cepat kuhampiri Suzuna yang masih terlihat asyik dengan tugas sekolahnya. Aku duduk disebelahnya. "Semua tugasku sudah selesai Suzuna. Apa ada yang perlu kukerjakan lagi?"

"Gantilah bajumu.."

"Eh?"

"Gantilah, tugasmu sudah selesai Sena..."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu..."

Aku langsung mengambil baju gantiku dan kembali berganti kostum namun di kamar mandi saja kali ini. Aku malu sendiri kalau harus melihat foto itu lagi. Yang membuatku malu, bukan fotoku dengan gaya cengar cengir itu. Tapi, tulisan aishiteru yang tertera pada foto itu. Ah, mukaku pasti merah saat ini.

Selesai berganti pakaian, kuhampiri Suzuna.

"Tugasmu banyak ya, Suzuna?"

"Lumayan..." ucap Suzuna yang lagi-lagi sangat singkat.

"Hmm, begitu. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak usah. Sekarang, pulanglah Sena. Aku yakin, kau pasti sangat lelah.."

"Eh? Ti-tidak apa-apa kok! Aku bisa lebih lama disini!"

"Kenapa?"

Karena aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu Suzuna. Ah, apa yang kupikirkan?

"Karena... karena aku kebetulan sedang tidak sibuk! Ahahaha..." aku tertawa garing.

"Begitu ya..." kali ini Suzuna menatapku lekat-lekat. Eh? Ada apa? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?

"Ke-kenapa Suzuna?"

Dia tersenyum. Ah, manis sekali senyumnya. Hey, aku bilang apa tadi?

"Terima kasih, Sena..."

"Eh?"

"Sekarang kumaafkan sepenuhnya semua kesalahanmu! Aku benar-benar tertolong dengan kehadiranmu disini!"

"Ah, begitu! Hehehehe, i-iya sama-sama Suzuna!" aku tersipu malu.

"Nah, sekarang, sebagai rasa terima kasihku, tutuplah kedua matamu, dan jangan mengintip!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan mengintip!"

"Ba-baiklah!"

Perlahan, kututup mataku. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang.

Satu menit kemudian, sesuatu yang lembut menjamah bibirku. Hey, apa ini? Sontak, kubuka mataku, dan kudapati wajah Suzuna yang berada sangat dekat denganku!

Di-dia...

Menciumku?

Tidak, ini pasti mimpi! Tapi entah kenapa, nafsuku lebih besar dibandingkan dengan akal sehatku kali ini. Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang, kubalas ciumannya.

*_di tempat lain..._*

-Normal POV-

Hiruma nampak asyik memotret adegan mesra antara Sena dan Suzuna. Mamori Hiruma ikat di pohon tempat mereka sembunyi tadi dan membungkam mulut Mamori dengan saputangan yang Mamori bawa.

Dan pastinya, Mamori saat ini sedang mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi tetap saja, mustahil untuknya.

Ketika Hiruma selesai mencatat sesuatu di Akuma Techounya, dan menyimpan foto itu di buku hitam kecilnya itu, dia kembali menghampiri Mamori. *kamera yang digunakan Hiruma, itu kamera yang jika dipakai memotret, hasilnya akan langsung keluar berupa gambar cetakan foto yang sudah jadi dengan utuh. Pernah dengar atau melihat kamera seperti ini kan?*

Hiruma melepaskan seluruh ikatan Mamori.

"Sudah dapat, ancaman bagusnya Hiruma?" sahut Mamori kesal.

"Kekekeke, sudah!" ucap Hiruma sambil memperlihat tujuh belas deret foto memalukan Sena dan Suzuna. Mulai dari Sena yang sedang memakai baju maid, mengepel, menyapu, dan lain-lain.

Bahkan...

Foto Sena milik Suzuna yang bertuliskan aishiteru itu berada tepat dalam genggaman Hiruma.

Mamori terbelalak melihatnya. "Sena... ini benar-benar Sena?" tanya Mamori tidak percaya.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi?"

"Sena, tak kusangka. Ia sudah banyak berubah! Sekarang, ia benar-benar sudah dewasa. Aku bangga padamu Sena. Kau sudah berkembang. Aku senang melihat perkembanganmu Sena.." ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Keh! Ya sudah! Pengintaianku sudah selesai! Daripada kau terus membanggakan si anak pendek itu, lebih baik kau segera pulang!"

"Huh, dasar! Tidak bisa lihat orang senang!"

"Kekekeke, aku selalu senang diatas penderitaan orang lain! Kekeke..."

"Itu tidak boleh Hiruma!"

"Sudah lah, banyak omong sekali kau!"

Hiruma merangkul bahu Mamori dan berjalan pulang bersama Mamori. Sedangkan wajah sang malaikat itu hanya merah padam ketika sang setan merangkul bahunya dengan 'mesra'.

===================================================================_**OWARI**_======================================================================

Mayu: fyuh.. *ngelap keringet* ok, nih chap 2 sekaligus endingnya yang _smart_! *nyisir*

Maaf kalau kepanjangan! Penyakit aku kalau lagi banyak ide gini nih! Bikin fic sampai kepanjangan! Hohoho...

Sekali lagi, maaf kalau kepanjangan! Dan saya tetap mengharapkan review dari kalian semua! Arigatou!

Entah kenapa, tapi rasanya ada yang ganjal dari fic saya ini. Tapi saya sendiri ga tau apa. Mungkin readers bisa menemukannya? Jangan2 endingnya yang ngegantung ya? Huaah, maaf sebelumnya! DX

Sekali lagi, saya harapkan reviewnya. Tapi..

Tapi saya mohon dengan sangat! Kalau mau flame, harap jangan pakai bahasa yang kasar ya. Dan kalau bisa masuk akal.

Yosh, daripada banyak ngelantur, saya akhiri..

Akhir kata, SAMPAI JUMPA!

Seluruh anggota tim DDB: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT STORY!

Hiruma: Ya-Haaaa! *nembakin bazooka dan AK-47 ke udara*

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


	3. Bonus Chapter

**Perkembangan Sena**

**Bonus Chapter**

.

Mayu: minna, minna, minna, minna, minna, minna, minna, minna, minna, minna! *dibunuh massa* _okay_, Mayu-chan kembali, dengan bonus chap! Hehehe, bonus chap ini saya buat, supaya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan saya dengan ending yang menggantung di chap 2 sebelumnya!

Oh iya, saya minta maaf sekali lagi untuk ending yang menggantung itu. Hontou ni gomen nasai...

Saya benar-benar menyesal karena telah membuat readers agak kecewa dengan si ending yang ngegantung! (_ _)

Baik, daripada terus ngomongin si ending yang lagi gantung diri (?) sekarang saya balas review dulu yaaa~

.

**Nasaka**: Fufufu, tenang nasaka-san! Di bonus chap ini, Sena dan Suzuna akan kubuat menjadi pasangan paling _smart_! *ngacungin sisir* dan saya minta maaf atas si ending yang gantung diri itu (?) XD

**Lionel Sanchez Kazumi**: Hoo, kamu suka saat bagian charanya tersiksa rupanya *plak* XD hmm, nama akun saya haruno yuukito. Dan yang bikin saya tambah _badmood_ ngeliat akun saya itu, 15 cerita yang sudah saya post, pada ngilang semua! Cuma tinggal 1 cerita aja yang masih nyempil. Dan sisanya lenyap entah kemana. Daaaan, yang lebih parahnya lagi, cerita yang nyempil itu cuma ada 1 chapter aja! Padahal aslinya ada 7 chapter total! Huhuhuhu... *curcol* XDD

**Rieyama Yuuko**: Cepatkah? Padahal telat 1 hari! Apa 2 hari ya? Sebenernya sih ngga ada rahasianya. Ini kebetulan saya lagi nganggur di rumah, ga ada kerjaan. Dan waktu itu saya dapet ide cemerlang, dan langsung saya bikin jadi lanjutan fic! Alhasil, jadilah ending yang gantung diri itu. T.T nah, ini bonus chapnya Rie-san! XD _hope you like it_! :3

.

Yak! Demikian balasan untuk reviewnya...

Maaf dibales lewat fic, karena koneksi inet yang begitu lemotnya. Yosh! Daripada banyak basa basi lagi, ini diaa!

*_jreng jreng_*

Bonus chap dari **Perkembangan Sena**!

DDB: *nyalain kembang api dan granat (?)*

Akaba: Fu! *genjreng gitar*

Kotaro: Hohoho, bonus chap ya? Harus _smart_! *nyisir*

Agon: sekali lagi, ini fic sampah, dan ga jelas asal usulnya! *buang fic ke laut*

Mayu: *nangis guling2*

.

Disclaimer: yang pastinya untuk selamanya bukanlah saudara kembar saya! *di bazooka Hiruma* yak, Riichiro Inagaki soushite Yusuke Murata! *nunjukin foto duo sejoli ini (?)*

.

~Rumah Suzuna, Minggu, pukul 11.30~

*_lima menit kemudian..._*

-Suzuna's POV-

Ku lepaskan ciumanku pada Sena. Kulihat mukanya merah padam. Dan sepertinya, mukaku juga tak kalah merah dengannya saat ini.

Hening...

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi setelah itu. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa aku harus memberikan ciuman padanya sebagai rasa terima kasih! Bukankah aku bisa berterima kasih padanya dengan cara lain? Membuatkan omellet kembali untuknya mungkin?

Ah, aku tidak mengerti! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?

"Su-Suzuna..."

Sena mulai berbicara. Memecah kesunyian yang sempat terjadi selama beberapa detik itu.

"I-iya Sena?" hey, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?

"Te-terima kasih..." sahutnya.

"Eh?" nah, sekarang aku jadi bingung!

"Terima kasih... untuk apa, Sena?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi yang sangat bingung. Bukankah harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu?

"Terima kasih.. karena... sudah memaafkanku... dan mengundangku kemari.." Sena tersenyum.

Kami-samaaaaaaa, indah sekali senyumnya! Fuh! Aku harus meluapkannya sekarang! Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini! Aku harus mengatakannya! Oh Kami-sama, beri aku keberanian!

"A-ano... Sena.."

"Ng? Ada apa, Suzuna?"

"A-aku... aku..."

"Iya?"

"Aku..."

Haruskah kukatakan sekarang? Oh, aku tidak siap! Tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup menahannya, dan ini adalah saat yang tepat! Ayo Suzuna, mana keberanianmu?

"Apa Suzuna?"

"Aku... a-aku..."

"Cepat katakan Suzuna, ada apa?" ekspresi wajahnya berubah cemas.

"Aku... ah, aku harus ke kamar mandi! Iya! Hahaha... aku agak _kebelet _jadi.. bi-bisa permisi dulu, Sena? Hahaha..." kataku dengan tertawa garing. Sangaaat garing! Apa-apaan kau ini Suzuna? Betapa bodohnya dirimu!

"Eh?" Sena cengo, _sweatdrop, _bingung, heran, kaget, dan mungkin berbagai ekspresi tidak jelas lainnya terpampang di wajahnya itu.

"Ke.. kamar mandi?" Sena hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"I-iya... hahaha..." kataku tetap dengan tertawa garing segaring-garingnya.

"O-oh ya, baiklah... hehehe, silahkan saja Suzuna..."

"Ah, arigatou.."

Aku dan Sena berdiri. Sena bersiap untuk memberikan jalan padaku, agar aku bisa melewatinya menuju ke kamar mandi. Dan aku pun siap melangkah.

Namun, Suzuna yang bodoh ini menyimpan pensil di sembarang tempat hingga aku terpeleset gara-gara menginjak pensil itu, dan...

_**BRUK!**_

Aku terjatuh dengan posisi...

Hampir sama seperti saat di lapangan waktu itu. Hanya saja, kali ini yang berada diatas adalah aku.

_**DEG!**_

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Dan aku pun dapat merasakan bahwa jantung Sena pun berdegup tak kalah kencang dariku.

"Se-Sena... Go-gomen!"

Aku buru-buru berdiri agar semua kejadian memalukan ini tak terulang lebih lama lagi.

Tapi, Sena melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, dan otomatis aku tidak bisa bergerak dan tetap dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Jangan pergi.." ucap Sena dengan... lembut?

"Apa?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku... aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu! Aku ingin terus memelukmu seperti ini!"

"Sena.. apa kau sakit?" tanyaku dengan bodohnya. Karena aku tidak habis pikir, benarkah Sena mengucapkan semua kalimat itu? Benarkah ini Kobayakawa Sena yang kukenal selalu kikuk?

Dia benar-benar berbeda! Dia.. dia lebih romantis sekarang!

"Sakit? Iya, mungkin aku sakit Suzuna.." Sena tersenyum lagi. Dengan maniiiiiisssss sekali!

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, lepaskanlah dulu pelukanmu, biar aku ambilkan obat untukmu! Maafkan aku! Mungkin aku terlalu memporsirmu, Sena! Maaf, aku-"

"Sssst..." Sena meletakkan telunjuknya dengan lembut di bibirku. Tangan kirinya masih tetap merangkul pinggangku dengan utuh. Ah, aku benar-benar terbuai dengan belaian romantis Sena!

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Suzuna.." ucapnya. "Aku hanya sakit kepala... aku sakit kepala karena aku sudah tidak tahan memikirkan semua ini!"

"Memikirkan apa Sena?"

"Memikirkan... kau... Suzuna..."

"A-apa?"

Lalu Sena mendekapku ke dalam dadanya. Dapat kudengar detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat. Hembusan nafasnya membelai rambutku pelan. Tangan kirinya tetap merangkul pinggangku, dan tangan kananya mengelus rambut biru tuaku dengan lembut.

Ah, Senaaa...

Apa yang terjadi? Apa ini mimpi?

"Sena.. apa yang merasuki otakmu?" gumamku pelan.

"Kau, Suzuna.."

"Apa?"

"Kau yang telah merasuki otakku, hingga aku seperti ini..."

"Sena..."

"Aku menyukaimu Suzuna..."

_**DEG!**_

_Okay_ Suzuna! Atur nafasmu perlahan, dan mulai masuki akal sehatmu! Sena menyatakannya! Sena menyatakan perasaannya padaku! Kyaaa! Senangnyaaa!

"Apa jawabanmu Suzuna?"

"Aku..."

Aku harus jawab apa? Bukankah tinggal jawab, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Sena,"?

Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu... berat? Tidak, bukan berat! Aku gugup! Ah, seorang _cheerleader_ Deimon yang selalu ceria ternyata bisa tertunduk lemah juga dihadapan _running back_ tim Deimon ini.

"Bagaimana Suzuna?"

Beranilah Suzuna! Beranilah!

"I-iya.." ucapku dengan begitu gugupnya.

"Apa?"

Kali ini, aku menatap Sena.

"Iya... aku juga menyukaimu Sena..."

Kami berdua tersenyum, dan kembali hanyut ke dalam pelukan hangat itu.

Di tengah pelukan yang begitu nyaman itu, kami mengatakan satu kata secara bersamaan...

"Aishiteru..."

*_keesokan harinya..._*

-Sena's POV-

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sekolah tercintaku. Deimon. Tapi, entah kenapa, kali ini aku begitu semangat menuju ke sekolah. Mungkin karena aku akan bertemu Suzuna? Hahaha, aku jadi malu mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Begitu sampai di sekolah, kulihat Monta menghampiriku dengan...

Err, aku tak dapat menjelaskan ekspresinya dengan tepat.

"SENAAA!" teriaknya. Padahal jelas-jelas aku ada dihadapannya. Untuk apa dia berteriak sekencang itu?

"I-iya Monta?"

"Hey, apa rumor itu benar, hah?"

"Ru-rumor apa?"

"Kau menjadi budaknya Suzuna kemarin?"

"Hiiieee?"

Bu-budak? Hey, tunggu! Sepertinya ada salah paham disini!

"Budak? A-aku tidak pernah menjadi budaknya Suzuna, Monta!"

"Kalau begitu ini apa?"

"Eh?"

Kulihat, Monta menggenggam fotoku yang tengah menyapu rumah Suzuna dengan seragam maid!

"HIIIIEEEEE!" aku hanya teriak histeris. Ulah siapa ini?

Tak lama kemudian, Suzuna datang menghampiri.

"Yaa, hey Sena!"

"Suzuna! Apa kemarin, saat aku menebus kesalahanku padamu, kau menyimpan kamera tersembunyi di rumahmu?" langsung aku bertanya tanpa basa basi. Foto ini bisa menjatuhkan harga diriku!

"Eh? Ti- tidak! Kenapa memangnya?" Suzuna nampak agak gugup menjawabnya.

Monta angkat bicara kali ini.

"Ini, aku mendapatkan foto ini terpampang di mading sekolah pagi ini. Buru-buru saja kuambil, karena sebagai sahabat Sena, aku tidak ingin dia dipermalukan!" ujar Monta sambil memperlihatkan foto itu pada Suzuna.

Suzuna terdiam melihat foto itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba..

...

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Suzuna?" sahutku dengan Monta secara bersamaan.

Kulihat Suzuna tertawa sampai berguling-guling begitu. Uh, apanya yang lucu? Wajahku pasti merah menahan malu saat ini!

Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk menuju ruang klub saja! Daripada harus menahan malu! Mungkin ada baiknya aku bertanya pada Kak Mamori. Dia pasti bisa mengerti.

_**SREK..**_

Kubuka ruang klub...

Dan...

Tidak ada yang aneh! Tidak ada sama sekali! Semua anggota sudah ada di dalam, termasuk Suzuna dan Monta yang ada dibelakangku saat ini.

Tapi...

Mereka semua sedang...

TERTAWA?

Kulihat masing-masing dari mereka (kecuali Kak Hiruma dan Suzuna) menggenggam foto yang berbeda di tangan mereka. Termasuk Kak Mamori!

Mereka semua tertawa terpingkal-pingkal (kecuali Monta dan Kak Hiruma). Dapat kutebak, pasti mereka menertawakan fotoku!

Kak Hiruma hanya tenang-tenang saja dengan laptop kesayangannya itu.

"Ada apa ini?" sahutku dengan suara yang agak keras. Otomatis, semua menatap kearahku sekarang.

"Kekekeke..." Kak Hiruma tiba-tiba mengeluarkan seringai khas miliknya.

Perasaanku sangat tidak enak!

-Normal POV-

"Datang juga kau, anak pendek..." sahut Hiruma sambil menutup laptop kesayangannya, dan berjalan ke arah Sena dengan tatapan...

_Membunuh_ mungkin?

"Ada apa ini, Kak Hiruma?" tanya Sena.

Sena terlihat agak ketakutan untuk bertanya. Tapi, dia harus tahu tentang semua ini! Siapa dalang atas semua ini!

Hiruma menyeringai lebih lebar, dan membuka Akuma Techounya.

"Kobayakawa Sena..." katanya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Seorang _running back_ dari tim Deimon Devil Bats. Memiliki julukan Eyeshield 21, dan seorang anak remaja tidak normal karena selalu kikuk ketika berbicara dengan siapapun."

Tidak normal katanya?

Sena sempat _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Ingin Sena memotong kata-kata Hiruma yang sedang membeberkan aibnya itu. Tapi, dia tidak bisa. Dia terlalu takut!

Hiruma melanjutkan acara membongkar rahasia Sena.

"Tepat pada hari Sabtu, Sena menabrak Taki Suzuna, dan membuat mereka malu berat dihadapan anggota tim Deimon Devilbats!"

Wajah Sena dan Suzuna sontak memerah mengingat kejadian itu.

"Dan... Sena membantu membersihkan rumah Suzuna, untuk membayar semua kesalahan bodohnya! Kekekeke..."

Wajah Sena tambah merah.

"Sang _running back_ ini, membersihkan seluruh isi rumah sang _cheerleader_ Deimon, dengan memakai baju maid model wanita! Kekekekeke! Dan.. oh! Kobayakawa Sena juga membuatkan sepiring omellet untuk sang _cheerleader_! Kekekeke!"

Wajah Sena semakin panas.

"Dan..."

Hiruma membuka halaman selanjutnya. Dia mengambil foto Sena yang bertuliskan aishiteru.

Suzuna langsung merebutnya dari Hiruma. Tidak peduli apa resikonya, yang penting rahasianya aman! Dan Sena hanya cengo, ketika dia menyadari, foto itu ada dalam genggaman Hiruma tadi! Ternyata, dalang dari semua ini Hiruma! Itu pikirnya. Hiruma menyeringai.

Mamori mulai angkat bicara.

"Foto apa tadi, Hiruma?" tanya Mamori.

"Bukan apa-apa..." sahut Hiruma cuek.

"Kekekeke, ada yang lebih menarik lagi!"

"Eh?"

Hiruma mengambil foto Sena dan Suzuna ketika...

_**Kissu**_?

Semua terdiam.

Hening...

Hening...

Semakin hening...

Sangat hening...

Benar-benar hening...

Hening sekali...

Amat hening...

*ditabok readers*

Hingga akhirnya...

"MUKYAAAAAAAA!" Monta teriak histeris. Sampai-sampai dia mimisan melihatnya.

Taki, kakak Suzuna, langsung tepar di tempat.

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

Sahut Ha-Ha Brothers.

"Sena..." Mamori malah prihatin pada 'adik'nya itu.

"Kekekekekekekeke!" Hiruma tertawa kejam! Merasa benar-benar sudah puas membongkar aib terbesar bagi Sena dan Suzuna yang wajahnya tengah merah padam itu.

"Nah, akankah kalian mengumumkannya sekarang?" sahut Hiruma.

Sena dan Suzuna hanya terdiam.

Akhirnya, Suzuna angkat bicara. "Iya! Aku dan Sena sudah resmi berpacaran sekarang!" ucap Suzuna lantang, dan membuat wajah Sena semakin merah padam bagai kepiting rebus.

"Su-Suzuna..." hanya itu yang bisa Sena katakan.

"Kekekeke, bagus! Kau sudah-"

"Tapi!"

Ucapan Hiruma terpotong oleh Suzuna. Sekarang giliran Suzuna menyeringai, dan Hiruma memasang ekspresi heran.

Sena bergidik melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Mamori, dan semua angggota DDB.

"Fufufu, jangan terlalu senang, Kak Hiruma..."

Suzuna nampak merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Dan dia mendapatkan sebuah foto.

"Itu kan?" sahut Mamori dan Hiruma yang tengah kaget sekaget-kagetnya ketika mereka melihat foto mereka sedang berpelukan di pohon rindang milik Suzuna kemarin.

"Cheer sialan!" Hiruma menggerutu, dan sehabisnya menyumpah-nyumpah tak jelas.

"Kukuku, bagaimana Kak Hiruma? Akankah kau mengakuinya sekarang?" tanya Suzuna dengan nada mengintimidasi saat ini.

Hiruma hanya diam, dan tetap terlihat tenang. Sedangkan Mamori, hanya terus _blushing_.

Namun jauuuh di dalam hati kecilnya, Hiruma dan Mamori marah sekali pada Suzuna. Dalam hati mereka, terukir satu kata, "KUBUNUH KAU!"

Sena angkat bicara. "Kak Mamori... Kak Hiruma... jadi.. kemarin kalian..."

Mamori langsung menyela. "Bukan! Yang memata-mataimu itu Hiruma, Sena! Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghentikannya, tapi aku kalah, dan akhirnya aku diikat di pohon rindang dalam foto itu.."

"Cih, kalau saja waktu itu si manajer sialan ini tidak datang untuk menggangguku, pasti foto itu tidak akan pernah ada!" sahut Hiruma dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

Anggota DDB yang lain sebenarnya sudah pingsan begitu melihat foto itu. (kecuali Musashi, Sena, Suzuna, Hiruma, dan Mamori)

Apalagi Monta...

Mimisannya langsung membanjiri ruang klub dan tepar. Lalu nyawanya pergi entah kemana. Rohnya pun sempat mengumpat, "AWAS KAU HIRUMA!"

"Jadi? Mengakulaaah..." sahut Suzuna dengan nada bicara menggoda.

"Cih..." hanya itu yang dikatakan Hiruma.

Mamori menarik nafas pelan. 'Bagaimana ini?' batinnya.

"Heh, cheer sialan! Foto itu bukanlah foto dimana aku benar-benar berpelukan dengan si manajer sialan ini..."

Roh Monta kembali ke dalam tubuhnya, dan semua darah bekas mimisannya kembali ke dalam hidungnya.

Eww, jorok sekali...

Sekarang author sendiri yang mimisan, gara-gara membayangkan mimisan Monta yang kembali lagi ke hidungnya.

Semua anggota tim DDB bangkit dari 'mati surinya'.

"Foto itu..." Hiruma kembali berbicara. "Foto itu, adalah foto waktu aku menenangkan manajer sialan ini. Karena dia banyak bicara, dan aku muak mendengarnya! Ditambah lagi, si anak pendek ini akan melihat keluar jendela, jadi kuputuskan untuk mendekap si manajer sialan ini dan hasilnya? Aku berhasil membungkam mulut sialannya itu kan? Kekeke... selain itu, aku pun aman, dan leluasa untuk mendapatkan semua bahan ancamanku ini! Kekekeke..." jelas Hiruma sambil memperlihatkan ke tujuh belas foto miliknya lagi, entah sejak kapan. Padahal dari tadi dipegang oleh anggota tim, dan sekarang ada di tangan Hiruma begitu saja.

Dan Monta nampak sudah kembali bersemangat seperti biasa.

Suzuna terdiam beberapa saat, dan kemudian angkat bicara.

"Hoho, begitu..."

Lalu Suzuna mengambil foto lagi dari sakunya.

"Ini foto apa?" sahut Suzuna sambil memperlihatkan foto ketika Hiruma dan Mamori berjalan pulang. Waktu itu, Hiruma terlihat sedang merangkul bahu Mamori. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Suzuna masih asyik bersama dengan Sena saat itu?

Fufufu, inilah jawaban atas semua narasi berbelit-belit ini!

Suzuna sebenarnya sudah menyadari rencana Hiruma dari awal. Dan dia sengaja memasang kamera pengintai dan kamera pemotret otomatis yang ia pasang diluar rumahnya. Jadi, dia berhasil menangkap semua gerak- gerik Hiruma. Tak ada yang terlewati satu pun! Termasuk saat Hiruma jatuh gara-gara tangganya dijatuhkan oleh Mamori.

Begitu pengintaian Hiruma selesai, kamera itu memotret semuanya dengan otomatis! Fuu, Suzuna merasa sangat puas sekarang.

"Cih, sialan kau cheer sialan!" gerutu Hiruma karena merasa kalah.

Suzuna tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Monta? Ah, nyawanya sudah terbang lagi entah kemana. Dan Mamori? Oh, lihatlah! Mukanya merah sekali! Dan Sena? Hanya bengong...

Sedang, anggota yang lain? Oh tidak, tepar berjamaah...

Tiba-tiba, Hiruma menyeringai.

Dia menarik Mamori ke dekatnya, dan merangkul bahunya dengan 'mesra' seperti kemarin. "Kekeke, baiklah! Mulai sekarang, aku resmikan hubunganku dengan si manajer sialan ini, dihadapan kalian semua!" ucap Hiruma yang kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Mamori.

Mamori langsung salah tingkah, tapi kemudian dia balas ciumannya Hiruma.

Sena dan Suzuna hanya tersenyum, karena senang dengan akhir yang bahagia ini.

Sedangkan anggota DDB yang lain masih tepar.

Dan di tempat lain...

*_Di langit ke tujuh..._*

Ada 'monyet' yang mengenakan sayap malaikat nampak tengah mendecak kesal melihat Mamori dan Hiruma berciuman. Dia menyiapkan nuklir yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"AWAS KALIAAAAN!" sahut 'monyet' itu, yang tidak lain adalah Raimon Tarou, alias Monta.

Yang sedang cemburu hebat karena Hiruma lah yang berhasil mendapatkan Mamori.

_**THE END *dengan gajenya***_

.

Kotaro:...

Akaba:...

Kotaro:...

Akaba:...

Kotaro: APA2AN INIIIII? INI BENAR2 BONUS CHAP YANG TIDAK _SMART_!

Akaba: fu! Bonus chap ini jauh lebih buruk iramanya dengan chap sebelumnya! Nadanya jauh dari yang kuharapkan...

Mayu: *nangis* gomen minna, dengan bonus chap yang lebih ancur dibandingkan dengan chap sebelumnya! Saya memang tidak berbakat sama sekali... hiks... *pundung di kolong jembatan*

Tapi, paling tidak saya berhasil posting chap ini dengan kecepatan yang begitu _SMART_! *nyisir*

Ho, kenapa saya ketularan Kotaro? Fuu, irama seperti ini tidak _smart_! _Okay_, itu campuran antara Akaba dan Kotaro.

Err, _anyway_...

Saya mau info2 gaje dikit...

Bagi yang mau mengakrabkan diri dengan saya, bisa add saya di fb! Disanalah kegilaanku yang sebenarnya bisa kalian saksikan! XD

_**Fb search**_: Anezaki Tenshi Hana

Hiyaaaah, tambah ngelantur!

Okay, daripada saya makin gila, lebih baik, kali ini benar-benar akhir kata...

SAMPAI JUMPAAAAA!

*menghilang dibaling kabut*

Fufufufu...

Hiruma: *muncul dari balik kabut* jangan lupa review, readers sia-

Mamori: *tendang Hiruma* tenang, dia tidak akan mengatakan sialan pada kalian semua... *senyum manis*

Readers: *tepar lihat senyum Mamori*

Hiruma: cih... kuberi flame untuk fic ini nanti! *nyumpah2 gaje*

Agon: sampah...

Mayu: *_sweatdrop_ berat*

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


End file.
